Take a Bite of My Heart, Tonight
by Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga
Summary: Blaine and Kurt thought it was hard to get into the relationship in the first place, but they sure didn't think it would be this hard to get back into it when there is more than one person against them. KLAINE
1. Chapter 1

**Take a Bite of My Heart, Tonight  
><strong>_Chapter 1_

The first chapter of my Klaine fanfiction. I know the first chapter is short, but I'm getting to the better parts when the next few chapters come up, I promise. :3

I didn't know how to start this one off, but I knew I wasn't going to start it off like every other fanfiction where they have a beautiful and romantic start and THEN it goes downhill. No, I wanted to get right to the beef of the story right off the bat. But, you'll be happy to know, it starts to get more romantic and intimate when the story progresses, which is already being written right now. Just in the need of a few tweaks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else that...well, belongs to someone else. xD Umm, disclaimer fail? Yurp. :B

* * *

><p>Kurt was blankly staring at Blaine, but Blaine knew too well that there was something going through his boyfriend's head. Never has Kurt been so stern with him. But there Kurt stood looking as though he was dead to all things around him while Blaine continued to stare and try to find some kind of answer in the beautiful porcelain's bright blue orbs.<p>

"So you're breaking up with me" Blaine repeated what Kurt had said only a matter of moments ago, but seemed so much more like the echos of Kurt's voice wouldn't stop inside the walls of Blaine's head. It was starting to drive Blaine insane whilst he listened to Kurt's heart-wrenching tone. "Have you really gotten tired of me after a week and a half?"

Kurt shrugged.

Blaine simply took his hazels off the ground and looked back up at Kurt who was standing freakishly still even though it was winter outside still and they were faced with the red cheeks and noses of harsh cold airs. Blaine didn't care right now about the temperature- he needed to know why the best thing in his life was crashing down. Was it something he did? Were all the things he said to Kurt for nothing? If only he could read the icy eyes to put the season to shame.

While Blaine studied Kurt's posture and outrageously calm facial expressions, Kurt was doing his best to hide the fact that he just wanted to shrivel up into a ball and die in the bitter winds. No, he didn't want to break it off with Blaine. No, he could never get tired of singing, talking, laughing, or even speaking their own language together. He felt his pant pocket tingle figuring if he wasn't shivering as bad as he thought so it must have been the contribution of his cell phone. As Kurt pulled it out from his pocket, he could have already envisioned the scene of how the break-up would have went while if his phone wasn't on vibrate and started to play the song "Baby, It's Cold Outside" by Zooey Deschanel and Leon Redbone. He wasn't an expert in break ups but he knew for a fact that playing the first duet they ever did together would have led into dramatic waterworks, but not from Blaine.

It was a text message. From Karofsky, and it read: r** u done? im getting bored**

_ Good for you, Karofsky. You're bored while I'm breaking my heart_, Kurt inwardly sighed. Shoving his phone back in his pocket he adjusted back to the scene he would have rather not even come back into while looking into Blaine's eyes.

"I have to go" Kurt's acting skills were starting to wear thin as ice.

Blaine only shook his head and furrowed his brows, "no you don't". Somewhere in the back of Kurt's mind he was expecting Blaine to break down and beg on his knees for Kurt not to do this. But he knew the pride of the Warbler in front of him was far too great and would withstand everything there was to make sure he didn't look too weak. Besides, he knew he would have no chance of leaving then.

"Good bye, Blaine" Kurt bid farewell quickly and turned himself around to the parking lot where he knew the bully was lurking in his low-budget car.

"Kurt," Blaine's husky voice cut through the chilly wind that was surrounding porcelain's ears, "I hope you have a ride waiting for you". He stopped and looked back over his shoulder still with the sharp gaze he took into this situation and knew he would be leaving with., waiting for something else to come out of Blaine's mouth. He didn't expect anything else from his now ex-boyfriend, but it would be nice to just hear something else. Even a final 'good-bye'. Blaine seemed to read his mind and inhaled another breath, "your eyes are still like starlight".

With that, Kurt made a hasty retreat back to the parking lot. He actually quoted the song- their very first duet together, and he quoted it. That Warbler thought he was bad at romance, but in the week and a half they had been together, Kurt had already managed to teach the lead something about wooing someone the right way.

It didn't take much time before Kurt was back in the parking lot of the Dalton Academy, staring at the beat up old car that belonged to his first kiss. Event through the snow, in this situation Kurt felt like his feet were on fire and he needed to get away from Blaine to put them out. Along with the crunch of his boots in the fresh snow he could hear the sound of an engine puttering away and the sight that alarmed him of Dave's head looking out the window, one arm over the side.

"You did it?" Dave had the audacity to ask even though Kurt clearly communicated through just his eyes that he was broken on the inside. Did Karofsky want to piss Kurt off more, or did he do it just because he was naturally this dumb?

Kurt gripped his binder in his crested arms over his chest, taking his time to breathe out the white air surrounding his huffs and puffs. He was starting to find it hard to breathe. Either because he was so distraught, he was mortified to be talking to his bully, or he couldn't find the right momentum to keep his oxygen intake just right in this kind of harsh weather. He couldn't find the words to say it again so all he did was nod.

Dave's stern face cracked an inch with a slight grin intruding his satisfied expression. The face of a true torturer. Kurt didn't know how someone could just...like hurting people and messing around in their lives. It baffled him. "I'll give you a ride home" Dave offered, opening up the door on the other side of him.

Yeah right, like Kurt was going to take it? First Dave threatens Kurt with the information that he could easily get to Blaine's father with the accusation of his son, as Dave put it, "liking to suck off guys" and he wanted to offer Kurt a ride? From what Kurt had heard about Blaine's father, he knew Mr. Anderson was the type to take it very heavily upon himself from how he was brought up, to hate homosexuals. Whether he was brought up in some kind of religious grasp being wrapped around his throat for all the years he grew up with his parents or something happened to him while he was young, but either or, there was no way that Kurt could let the word get back to Mr. Anderson.

"No thanks" Kurt replied, dropping his arm to his side with a firm grip on his binder, "I feel like walking". Karofsky had the chance to come after Kurt but he didn't when Kurt's back was turned and walking off in what seemed like the direction to his house. Luckily Dave didn't know where Kurt lived, because if he did there was the chance that if Karofsky ever became cross with the gay boy out of the closet, unlike himself, he would know directly where to target the Hummel-Hudson residence (but judging from when Burt took Dave head on, Dave didn't look like such a bully but more of a young wolf being taught a lesson by his elder wolf).

Whenever Kurt felt like he needed to get his mind off something, he always knew that music would help to occupy his thoughts if he put on the right song. What kind of song was there really for this kind of moment where he broke off the best thing in his life because he was too afraid to take this bully head-on? "Shame" by Robbie Williams and Gary Barlow, that's what. And then after it according to alphabetical order, "Shattered" by Trading Yesterday.

And so he walked, listening to the depressing and brain-invoking lyrics accompanied with the tunes accompanied with them. Kurt focused his eyes on the ground in front of him and not the darkening sky overhead, indicating it was well over time he headed off for dinner and even to work on his assignments. But right now the only things circulating his head were Blaine, Blaine, and more Blaine. Nothing could really get his mind off that one man. His face, especially his eyes, were the one thing he was thinking about. They just looked...they looked just the way he never wanted them to look due to something Kurt did. Almost like when little kids hear about their grandparents dying; they can't understand it fully because death was never something that was explained to them. Blaine looked like something had died inside of him.

_Alright, enough of the sad songs! A happier song will play if I put it on Shuffle_. Pressing his screen so the arrows were overlapping each other to signal 'Shuffle', he pressed the 'Forward' button. Just his luck, "Breathe" by Taylor Swift starts to play. That was probably worse than the other two before it. "Damn it" the brunette cursed while more chilled breaths rushed out of his mouth.

Kurt lifted his head up from the bright screen and looked forward at the road ahead of him. He was sure he had been walking faster than he was, but he was far as three minutes into the trip back home. _I'm so off my game._ The porcelain sped up as much as he could without slipping over any of the ice coating the sidewalk ahead of him, knowing full well with his past experience in slippery flooring, he would wipe out and, due to his current state, break his neck and not even care.

He stopped in his tracks when he felt another vibration from his pocket. There was the chance it was another text message from Dave, possibly even Blaine if he didn't hate Kurt by now, or one of his other friends. Did he really feel like checking to find out? More of a chance of it being two people he didn't want to hear from, but he owed it to his punctual reply time that he answer the text message no matter who it was from. Hesitantly Kurt took the phone from his side and looked down at the screen. He was half relieved to read his step-brother's name: **r u coming home soon? Dinner in 5 mins.**

He wasn't going to make it in time, he knew for sure. The pace he was taking and the ice that would probably prove even more of a disadvantage than his poor judgement of stable walking ground. Texting back, Kurt typed as fast as he could on his kwerty keyboard in the frigid winter: **I'll be a little late. See you soon.** He was starting to wonder if he was one of the only teenagers who could actually text message with proper grammar, spelling, and punctuation.

At least when he got home he would be in a safe place. He could snuggle up to his faithful cuddle buddy pillow, enjoy the heat of a real home. And most importantly, cry without others looking at him like a crazy person. Well...craz_**ier**_- he knew it wasn't too 'in the norm' for seventeen year old high school students to have such a great complexion as his, neat hair style, and rock any kind of pattern no matter how it was worn.

Home...sixteen minutes away...

* * *

><p>Review to let me know what you all thought :3 Please and thank you! 3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Take a Bite of My Heart, Tonight  
><strong>_Chapter 2_

I feel like I'm just trying to get the words out on the document instead of them just flowing out freely. Is it writer's block? I really shouldn't be having it right now since I'm JUST STARTING THE FREAKIN' STORY. I HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN TO THE GOOD PARTS...SEX. xD Okay, enough crazy. I would REALLY appreciate if you guys would comment telling me what you do when you're having a hard time just making the words 'flow'.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Glee' or anything else that is...well, owned by someone else. Durr. :B

* * *

><p>The table was silent with only the raging eyes of Burt to scan from his wife to his step-son's and then down at his plate of hot food. Without warning, Burt whipped his head back over to Finn. "You texted him?"<p>

"Like, twenty minutes ago" Finn replied, obviously thinking he was going to get strung up by the toes in the middle of the dinning room for what his answer was. Burt wouldn't do anything to Finn like he would to any other kid; Finn was his step-son now and he was important just like his own blood son.

Carol looked at her son, "can you not text him again?"

They would soon find out there was no need for the text as the sound of the door being unlocked seemed to unlock their tension as well. Burt was the first to rise from the table, throwing his napkin down on the table and rushing over to the door. He stood there, not even going to help the door open for whoever was on the other side and just staring the oak down. Finn and Carol kept quiet in the other room either to avoid stirring the male's temper even more or to hear the drama that would soon come when it was Kurt who walked through that door.

Thankfully to a worried father, nervous step-son, and thankful second wife, it was indeed Kurt who walked through the door looking a little more...calmer than he should have been looking, which got Burt started up again.

"You didn't call" he shoved his hands in his pockets. Kurt twisted himself around with his usual bright blues staring up at his father, gripping his binder like he was for the past journey back home from what seemed like the worst thing he would ever have to go through in his life. "Y'know I got you that cell phone for a reason".

"I'm sorry dad. I just didn't think it was worth using my minutes calling you to tell you that I would be here late when Finn already texted me and asked me the same thing" Kurt replied. He felt like it was honestly the best answer he could give as opposed to a sarcastic retort that would probably get his ass grounded. Getting grounded on top of breaking up with the best man to walk the face of the planet? He'd be shooting for gold; a true Olympic champion of the winter piss-off games.

Burt inhaled to probably start a long rant as Carol walked in and he shut his trap. A caring mother was always the first to talk when it came to any situation. "Kurt! Honey, you look frozen! Come, let's get you inside and I'll make you some hot chocolate" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him. Just what he needed: a mother to wrap her arms around him and tell him something was going to be okay when the world was crashing down before his eyes, invisible to the rest of his family.

Kurt was laughing inwardly about how he drank so much coffee and yet she still refused to see his grown up notion over something as important as hot milk and chocolate powder mixed together with a couple of marshmallows and whipped cream. He could never refuse her kindness though; she wasn't the evil step-mother in 'Cinderella' or anything.

"Maybe later, okay?" Kurt looked down at Carol with a fake smile before catching the stare of his father and brother. "Homework. Tons of it, and it's not going to do itself" he lied. He was sure his teeth would break at any moment from this over dramatic, fake smile where his jaw was clenched so tightly he could almost feel his pearls crying.

"Sure, Kurt" Carol offered her hand to him once more over his cheek to take feel of his cheek before sending him to his room in good conscience that he wasn't frostbitten or worse. They all knew Burt wanted to raise question about Kurt's dinner but he knew his son wasn't up for it just by looking at him— especially his eyes. They cast winter into this warm house, and Burt knew something was going on in his son's brain that needed to be talked about. It just wouldn't be the role of 'father' that he starred in without trying to talk to his kid about what was bothering him and maybe if he was lucky, they could have a father-son moment that seemed to be lacking.

Gradually Kurt was able to pry himself away from the sight of a questionable father and brother, picking himself up the stairs with what little movement he could get himself to do. The cold was a large factor in the fact that he was moving so slowly. Really what Kurt wanted to do was just throw himself on his bed and cry his eyes out into his pillow, but he couldn't find the tears to actually conduct such a dramatic series of over-the-top-gay antics.

_I imagine if I'd stayed out in the cold for a little while longer I would have been able to at least caught something to give me an excuse to stay home_, Kurt thought wickedly to himself. Never would he wish sickness upon himself or any other person but if it could get him out of living a life where he would have to smile so no one would come after him with questions as to why he was not his usual, perky self than so be it.

* * *

><p><em>Damn me for not being careful what I wish for.<em>

Carol examined her step-son thoroughly, placing a thermometer in his mouth and even going as far as tucking the covers under his body like he was still a baby. Though Kurt would never admit it out loud- especially to his father- he enjoyed his step-mother's attention as it was like he could feel his mother's care again. And this time, he could be in fashionable clothing that would make a mother proud to see a son in. At least, if you knew your son to be a homosexual.

Behind the caring mother, Burt wasn't far behind looking for answers as to whether or not he would need to take immediate action to bring his son to the hospital if needed. Thank God the house was more grounded with Carol; dad could focus on beating the crap out of people who hurt his son and mom could focus on making the son feel better.

With help from hot cocoa, of course.

"He must've stayed out too long in that cold" the nurse had come to a conclusion. Look at her, talking like he wasn't in the room and he wasn't old enough to know it for himself.

Burt looked frustrated, and Kurt knew very well that is Carol wasn't in the room that he would be getting a stern word about his childish behaviour. Unlike Carol, Burt knew that Kurt had the basic knowledge that if you stay out too long in the cold without proper clothing you're going to catch a cold. "So what now?"

"I should stay home" Kurt injected, the thermometer still pursed in his lips. He looked up at his parents while they double took from each other to him. Kurt merely shrugged like he did so well, "Carol would have said the same thing" he said in a matter-of-fact tone. And the fact of the matter was, Carol would have said the same thing so all she could really do was nod her head and look up at her husband.

A fuss could be heard down the hall while Finn suddenly poked his head through the door like a puppy looking for someone to love him. "Am I giving Kurt a ride to school, or what?" The puppy was obviously getting agrivated of being locked up in the house all this time and wanted to get moving.

"No honey, looks like you're going to school on your own" Carol spoke for Kurt, leaving the brunette to place his head into his palm of very nicely combed hair though he was still sick.

Finn looked from the adults in the room down to Kurt laying in his bed. "What about glee club? We need you for the numbers we're going to run today" Finn thoroughly reminded his brother about what he was losing for today. Perfect, another thing he needed to miss because something else was making it impossible to be happy in his life. Or maybe that was just the teenage hormones at work to Kurt's already sickly way of thinking.

Kurt didn't need to say anything before he looked slowly over his shoulder at Finn with a I-really-don't-need-your-keener-attitude-today glare, sending Finn out of the room and on his way over to his truck where he promptly readied himself to drive off. Burt slowly removed himself as well as he was the one who was going to get the tire shop up and running for another day. Leaving only Carole and Kurt, there would be some moments of silence but ultimately they knew it was going to be broken in a matter of seconds.

"Kurt, are you really okay with missing glee club?" She knew it was something very important to him. Not to mention, he was always singing into the hairbrush even out in the hallway when others in the house were getting ready for the mornings.

"No, but I doubt anything fun will really happen there anyways" the porcelain countered, resting his head down on the pillow once again.

* * *

><p>A new body made itself present in the McKinley high school glee room. They all knew him; some from being close with Kurt, and others because they had seen him in the numbers of Dalton academy being blown away by his amazing male lead vocals.<p>

"Hey guys" Blaine Anderson greeted with a smile. Some were a little hesitant to greet him as he was wearing the same outfit as the night they all were drunk during awareness week...not a good combination of high school teens with a delinquant who knew how to get booze and a messed up performance of the 'Tik ToK' cover.

"Blaine?" Finn was the first to raise his voice out of the New Directions kids, all of them basically staring at the Warbler in shock that he was in public school domain. "I thought you went to Dalton..."

"Uh, I do. Well, I...I used to, that is" Blaine's adorable stutter was there for Kurt not to enjoy.

"What do you mean you 'used to'?" Rachel questioned him, obviously suspicious of his being here so suddenly. Knowing Berry, she was thinking it was a spy to get a leg-up on their competition while they were still weak.

Mr. Shue stepped into the mix of looks and questions with his own information, letting Blaine stand there idly and watching over the changing looks he was getting. "It's official guys. Blaine Anderson is no longer a Warbler...but a part of the New Directions". Will looked excited. And who wouldn't be? Having the one and only Blaine Anderson on their team all of a sudden when they were just getting started on their new songs was almost like a blessing in disguise.

"Well, not until I try out at least".


	3. Chapter 3

**Take a Bite of My Heart, Tonight  
><strong>_Chapter 2_

I feel like I'm just trying to get the words out on the document instead of them just flowing out freely. Is it writer's block? I really shouldn't be having it right now since I'm JUST STARTING THE FREAKIN' STORY. I HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN TO THE GOOD PARTS...SEX. xD Okay, enough crazy. I would REALLY appreciate if you guys would comment telling me what you do when you're having a hard time just making the words 'flow'.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Glee' or anything else that is...well, owned by someone else. Durr. :B

* * *

><p>The table was silent with only the raging eyes of Burt to scan from his wife to his step-son's and then down at his plate of hot food. Without warning, Burt whipped his head back over to Finn. "You texted him?"<p>

"Like, twenty minutes ago" Finn replied, obviously thinking he was going to get strung up by the toes in the middle of the dinning room for what his answer was. Burt wouldn't do anything to Finn like he would to any other kid; Finn was his step-son now and he was important just like his own blood son.

Carol looked at her son, "can you not text him again?"

They would soon find out there was no need for the text as the sound of the door being unlocked seemed to unlock their tension as well. Burt was the first to rise from the table, throwing his napkin down on the table and rushing over to the door. He stood there, not even going to help the door open for whoever was on the other side and just staring the oak down. Finn and Carol kept quiet in the other room either to avoid stirring the male's temper even more or to hear the drama that would soon come when it was Kurt who walked through that door.

Thankfully to a worried father, nervous step-son, and thankful second wife, it was indeed Kurt who walked through the door looking a little more...calmer than he should have been looking, which got Burt started up again.

"You didn't call" he shoved his hands in his pockets. Kurt twisted himself around with his usual bright blues staring up at his father, gripping his binder like he was for the past journey back home from what seemed like the worst thing he would ever have to go through in his life. "Y'know I got you that cell phone for a reason".

"I'm sorry dad. I just didn't think it was worth using my minutes calling you to tell you that I would be here late when Finn already texted me and asked me the same thing" Kurt replied. He felt like it was honestly the best answer he could give as opposed to a sarcastic retort that would probably get his ass grounded. Getting grounded on top of breaking up with the best man to walk the face of the planet? He'd be shooting for gold; a true Olympic champion of the winter piss-off games.

Burt inhaled to probably start a long rant as Carol walked in and he shut his trap. A caring mother was always the first to talk when it came to any situation. "Kurt! Honey, you look frozen! Come, let's get you inside and I'll make you some hot chocolate" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him. Just what he needed: a mother to wrap her arms around him and tell him something was going to be okay when the world was crashing down before his eyes, invisible to the rest of his family.

Kurt was laughing inwardly about how he drank so much coffee and yet she still refused to see his grown up notion over something as important as hot milk and chocolate powder mixed together with a couple of marshmallows and whipped cream. He could never refuse her kindness though; she wasn't the evil step-mother in 'Cinderella' or anything.

"Maybe later, okay?" Kurt looked down at Carol with a fake smile before catching the stare of his father and brother. "Homework. Tons of it, and it's not going to do itself" he lied. He was sure his teeth would break at any moment from this over dramatic, fake smile where his jaw was clenched so tightly he could almost feel his pearls crying.

"Sure, Kurt" Carol offered her hand to him once more over his cheek to take feel of his cheek before sending him to his room in good conscience that he wasn't frostbitten or worse. They all knew Burt wanted to raise question about Kurt's dinner but he knew his son wasn't up for it just by looking at him— especially his eyes. They cast winter into this warm house, and Burt knew something was going on in his son's brain that needed to be talked about. It just wouldn't be the role of 'father' that he starred in without trying to talk to his kid about what was bothering him and maybe if he was lucky, they could have a father-son moment that seemed to be lacking.

Gradually Kurt was able to pry himself away from the sight of a questionable father and brother, picking himself up the stairs with what little movement he could get himself to do. The cold was a large factor in the fact that he was moving so slowly. Really what Kurt wanted to do was just throw himself on his bed and cry his eyes out into his pillow, but he couldn't find the tears to actually conduct such a dramatic series of over-the-top-gay antics.

_I imagine if I'd stayed out in the cold for a little while longer I would have been able to at least caught something to give me an excuse to stay home_, Kurt thought wickedly to himself. Never would he wish sickness upon himself or any other person but if it could get him out of living a life where he would have to smile so no one would come after him with questions as to why he was not his usual, perky self than so be it.

* * *

><p><em>Damn me for not being careful what I wish for.<em>

Carol examined her step-son thoroughly, placing a thermometer in his mouth and even going as far as tucking the covers under his body like he was still a baby. Though Kurt would never admit it out loud- especially to his father- he enjoyed his step-mother's attention as it was like he could feel his mother's care again. And this time, he could be in fashionable clothing that would make a mother proud to see a son in. At least, if you knew your son to be a homosexual.

Behind the caring mother, Burt wasn't far behind looking for answers as to whether or not he would need to take immediate action to bring his son to the hospital if needed. Thank God the house was more grounded with Carol; dad could focus on beating the crap out of people who hurt his son and mom could focus on making the son feel better.

With help from hot cocoa, of course.

"He must've stayed out too long in that cold" the nurse had come to a conclusion. Look at her, talking like he wasn't in the room and he wasn't old enough to know it for himself.

Burt looked frustrated, and Kurt knew very well that is Carol wasn't in the room that he would be getting a stern word about his childish behaviour. Unlike Carol, Burt knew that Kurt had the basic knowledge that if you stay out too long in the cold without proper clothing you're going to catch a cold. "So what now?"

"I should stay home" Kurt injected, the thermometer still pursed in his lips. He looked up at his parents while they double took from each other to him. Kurt merely shrugged like he did so well, "Carol would have said the same thing" he said in a matter-of-fact tone. And the fact of the matter was, Carol would have said the same thing so all she could really do was nod her head and look up at her husband.

A fuss could be heard down the hall while Finn suddenly poked his head through the door like a puppy looking for someone to love him. "Am I giving Kurt a ride to school, or what?" The puppy was obviously getting agrivated of being locked up in the house all this time and wanted to get moving.

"No honey, looks like you're going to school on your own" Carol spoke for Kurt, leaving the brunette to place his head into his palm of very nicely combed hair though he was still sick.

Finn looked from the adults in the room down to Kurt laying in his bed. "What about glee club? We need you for the numbers we're going to run today" Finn thoroughly reminded his brother about what he was losing for today. Perfect, another thing he needed to miss because something else was making it impossible to be happy in his life. Or maybe that was just the teenage hormones at work to Kurt's already sickly way of thinking.

Kurt didn't need to say anything before he looked slowly over his shoulder at Finn with a I-really-don't-need-your-keener-attitude-today glare, sending Finn out of the room and on his way over to his truck where he promptly readied himself to drive off. Burt slowly removed himself as well as he was the one who was going to get the tire shop up and running for another day. Leaving only Carole and Kurt, there would be some moments of silence but ultimately they knew it was going to be broken in a matter of seconds.

"Kurt, are you really okay with missing glee club?" She knew it was something very important to him. Not to mention, he was always singing into the hairbrush even out in the hallway when others in the house were getting ready for the mornings.

"No, but I doubt anything fun will really happen there anyways" the porcelain countered, resting his head down on the pillow once again.

* * *

><p>A new body made itself present in the McKinley high school glee room. They all knew him; some from being close with Kurt, and others because they had seen him in the numbers of Dalton academy being blown away by his amazing male lead vocals.<p>

"Hey guys" Blaine Anderson greeted with a smile. Some were a little hesitant to greet him as he was wearing the same outfit as the night they all were drunk during awareness week...not a good combination of high school teens with a delinquant who knew how to get booze and a messed up performance of the 'Tik ToK' cover.

"Blaine?" Finn was the first to raise his voice out of the New Directions kids, all of them basically staring at the Warbler in shock that he was in public school domain. "I thought you went to Dalton..."

"Uh, I do. Well, I...I used to, that is" Blaine's adorable stutter was there for Kurt not to enjoy.

"What do you mean you 'used to'?" Rachel questioned him, obviously suspicious of his being here so suddenly. Knowing Berry, she was thinking it was a spy to get a leg-up on their competition while they were still weak.

Mr. Shue stepped into the mix of looks and questions with his own information, letting Blaine stand there idly and watching over the changing looks he was getting. "It's official guys. Blaine Anderson is no longer a Warbler...but a part of the New Directions". Will looked excited. And who wouldn't be? Having the one and only Blaine Anderson on their team all of a sudden when they were just getting started on their new songs was almost like a blessing in disguise.

"Well, not until I try out at least".


End file.
